Till I met you
by Cringe
Summary: Inuyasha contemplates how Kagome has changed him, and how much. A poem. rated for language.


A/N FF. Net wouldn't keep the spaces, so I had to put lines between the stanzas. Ok, I'm sorry but this is an incredibly LONG poem. It's 4 pages long. Like I said i'm sorry. If you read this poem please review, even if it you just say "Hi" ok? ok, it's just that I like to know if people are reading this.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own him. It's why I'm writing on Fanfiction. Not fictionpress.

Till I met you

By Cringe

-----------------

As a child I was alone

My mother was there

But she's gone now

Gone from my life and my memory

* * *

As a child I was alone, 

Alone and afraid

Forever shunned from humanity

Being who I am

A Hanyou

A Half-Demon

* * *

Accepted by neither heritage of mine 

I grew with rage

Rage and bitterness that filled my heart to overflowing

With hatred for all others

Trust was gone till I met her

* * *

I was after a legendary jewel 

Which was said to have great power

Enough power

To change me?

To make me fully demon?

So I thought

* * *

My first attempts were unsuccessful 

The priestess seemed to toy with me

She intrigued me

* * *

I followed her constantly 

Always attempting to take the jewel

Yet always she left me

With an arrow or two pinned, alive, onto a tree

* * *

She knew I followed 

She let me

Gradually after time

And invitation after invitation

I sate besides her and listened,

Listened to her speak of herself

Of her hopes, her dreams, her sorrows.

I saw through the priestess façade

To see a vulnerable teenage girl

Looking for support

* * *

I soon came to trust, 

To trust this strange, gentle human

I took her boating,

She sat in the back

Her arrows lay neatly over her lap

As she sat quietly

Gazing into the lake

While I propelled this strange craft

Standing on the prow

A staff in my clawed hand

* * *

As I helped her out of the craft 

She tripped and fell

Fell into my outstretched arms

Her gentle human arms

Wrapped around my shoulders

To steady herself

* * *

I looked down 

She looked up

As I met her warm brown eyes

Seeing the vulnerability that lay within that steady gaze

I dropped the staff

And embraced her fiercely

She hesitated then returned the embrace

At that moment our love was finalized

That love of ours would soon prove to be our undoing.

* * *

So fragile was that love 

That we were easily tricked

Tricked into betraying one another

Tricked by a bastard named Naraku.

* * *

Those last words of hers, 

That fierce gleam in her once trusting eyes

Broke my heart

Broke my soul

And broke that fragile growing trust for others

All this followed me into oblivion as I felt my chest pierced

"Kikyo" I whispered

As that harsh enchanted arrow

Sealed me to that accursed tree

For 50 years

Locked in my own nightmares

* * *

Then you came 

You awakened e from that endless slumber

Freeing me from that timeless prison

Of pain and hate

I was still bitter

I still hated

I hated you

You who appeared so much like her

I hated with a ferocity that I had never felt before

I had trusted

And it had been broken

* * *

Till I met you 

I was still suffering

Still alone

Still afraid

Though my heart denied it

* * *

Till I met you 

My days were the nightmare no one should suffer

I hated with passion

Till I met you

I mistrusted all humans

All but her

She changed my feelings for her first

Just her

* * *

But not you 

You did what she never could have

You change both

You changed all

* * *

You taught me how precious life is 

With that sparkle of mischief and light in your blue eyes

You taught me trust and kindness

By helping any and all

By trusting your life and lives of many

In the hands of one you deem worthy

My hands

* * *

Till I met you 

I had no friends

Just enemies

Now I have you and many

Those we help along our journey

Alongside a Kitsune, a monk, and a Taijiya

I would have never met

Till I met you

* * *

Till I met you 

I knew only how to hate

You taught me to love

With the tears in your eyes

And the smile on your face

* * *

Now I can love, 

I can trust, and hate

But not alone,

Never alone

For I have friends,

And someone I love

* * *

She makes me feel special 

With the trust in her blue eyes

Her helpful kindness

That brought me to life

* * *

Never would I admit 

How much I care

I'm still torn

But slowly

Ever so slowly

She's healing me

* * *

Till I met her 

I was alone and bitter

Lacking the knowledge of how to really live

With friends

With humans

With you, with her

* * *

Maybe from the beginning all I've done is stall 

And wait

To wait for that girl in the future

To grow up

To find a well and fall in

To find a stranger, a half-demon pinned to the tree

And release him

So he could be free.

* * *

And maybe 

Just maybe

I've been waiting this whole time

To truly fall in love

With a girl from the future

With you

* * *

Till I met you 

I hadn't known love.

Trust, and friendship

All side by side

So perhaps I was just waiting

For that time

Till I met you.


End file.
